Coming Home book 1
by Royal Eduardo
Summary: 2 major characters come back to Pine Valley with agendas that will rock the KaneMontgomerySlater family forever,


Chapter One: New Beginnings

The tv played quietly. Another dumb talk show was coming to the end of their hour and the host was desperately trying to stretch out the last few minutes. Finally the host said good bye and the commercials for the noon news began, and ended just as quickly. Erica Kane came on screen, the tv was turned up.

"Today on New Beginnings, a woman who has had more new beginnings than me!! Yes that's right ladies and gentleman Cher is with us today. Re-invention isn't the only thing that we share, No not at all. We also share lesbian daughters, Chastity Bono and Bianca Montgomery, and later on in the hour they will also be joining us. Its an exciting day for New Beginnings. We'll be right back." The transition music played right into commercial.

"Yes it is a good day for New beginnings Erica, my love. I hope we can have one." Dimitri Marrick said.

Bianca sat on the floor playing with Miranda. They were building a castle out of the legos that Cher and Chastity had brought for the little one.

"Hey there," Chastity said joining them in the green room. "Our mothers are quite a pair don't you think?"

"Yea both divas in their own right!" Bianca laughed quietly. "They've both been through a lot of tragedy and have survived through it."

"Both have gay daughters that are sexy," Chastity flirted. "Especially your mother."

"Thanks." Bianca blushed "But you do know that I have a partner, right?"

"I hate that word partner. Just say lover or girlfriend at least be accurate in your statement." Chastity chastised. "And no I didn't know that."

"Step away from my lover!" A females voice shouted.

"Cher, you've had more comebacks than anybody else in this industry. What do you give credit to?" Erica asked Cher.

"Well almost more comebacks than anybody in the business," Cher smiled "I think you have me beat." They both smiled.

"But seriously Cher, how do you maintain such intense popularity?" Erica asked guiding the conversation back to where she wanted it.

"Gays!" Cher guffawed. "Seriously they keep buying my records. You should know they buy your books and drag queens buy your cosmetics line"

"The classier ones anyways," Erica went along with the joke, secretly seething. "Your song 'Believe' is about beginning anew after a break up. How do you move on after a break up?"

"You've had what like 100 marriages?" Cher asked with good nature.

"10" Erica responded, deciding right then and there that she would never allow this woman on her show again.

"How did you move on?"

"I just picked myself up off the ground, and made a decision not to let a man run my life. We have to go to commercial, more with Cher next!" Erica exclaimed as they went to commercial.

"Erica you bitch!" Greenlee shouted at the tv she was watching. "Just wait until Im back in Pine Valley, I'm going to hurt you the best way I know how. I'm going through your family. And do I know a dozy of a secret.

"Your not Biancas girlfriend," Chastity said matter of factly. "You're her sister Kendall."

"Well stay the hell away from my sister." Kendall demanded. "How did you know that I wasn't her lover? I could be a lesbian!"

"Well first you two are tabloid magnets, and secondly Pine Valley is infamous for faux pairs." Chastity replied.

"Damn. Zacks faux affair with Dixie bites me in the ass again." Kendall lamented.

"Why don't you go eat something? A hamburger would do you some good." Chastity joked.

"I am with someone who I love very much!" Bianca said trying to get into the conversation.

"Girl you are way to nice. You forgave the bitch who stole your baby." Chastity replied

"It was the right thing to do!!" Bianca said sweetly

"Oh my God what do you think you are? Saint Bianca of the lesbians!!?" Chatity stared at Bianca "You are Erica Kanes daughter right?!?!"

"Yea Bianca, you torched Erica's house when you found out about her affair with Jackson while married to Travis!" Kendall reminded her sister.

"Wow, you just got a whole lot more interesting!" Chastity sounded intrigued.

JR sat by the pool sunbathing. Reveling in his new found freedom. He and Babe had divorced a few days ago. He had won custody of Little A and his shares of Chandler Enterprises back. He seen Kevin Sheffield coming towards him and grinned.

"Hey Kev buddy." Jr stood up and hugged his friend.

"Hey sexy!" Kevin exclaimed "How ya doing?"

"Good." Jr said. He looked at his friend and was grateful that Kevin understood that he was straight, even though they had shared a night of passion after Jr and Babe split.

"Thanks for helping me in court. I couldn't have won without you!"

"Hey you hooked me up with Lamie, I mean Jamie." Both men laughed at their inside joke.

"My brother loves you," Jr said still chuckling.

"I know and Im falling in love with him." Kevin admitted.


End file.
